Cops and Robbers 01
Author's Note #1 : Britni Kendall, Adam Padayo, and Mikaela Franks are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. They belong to MermaidatHeart, who roleplayed all of them. Author's Note #2 : This is an updated version of this chapter. The original draft can be found here. Author's Note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Everyone has something they wish for. Me, I want a time machine. Sure, it could cause extreme paradoxes and chaos, but...I just want to change our mistake. No, my mistake. This is my fault. My name's Britni. Everything that has just happened, it's all because of me. Okay, now for a bit of back-story. Ever wonder who keeps you safe at night? Who protects you from extraterrestrials? Who you can turn to when your life is in danger? No, it's not the police. I'm sure everyone has heard of "The Avengers". You know, that group of superheroes that saved New York from a bunch of flying robots a few months ago? Well, they're the ones that make us look good. We are the people in the shadows and secret identities you all long to know of. Our job is pretty simple: keep things in the line between humans and the outside world. In other words, we're the reason the Earth hasn't been taken over by green dudes yet. We, are S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, I'm not, technically, because sixteen is not old enough to apply. So instead, I attended S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations, or Ops, for short. But not anymore. Hey, you, listening. Yes you, the person who somehow got their hands on this. I've already told you enough classified information! If you're smart, which you better be for your own sanity, you'll keep your lips sealed on what I'm about to let you in on! I don't need any HYDRA agents tracking me and my friends down. Are we good? Great. ---- My parents work for S.H.I.E.L.D. They went on a little "hiatus" to raise me, but now that I'm at Ops, they're back in business. They're normally busy. But every now and then, I like to keep in touch with them. It was Friday night. My roommate, Winnie, was reading on her bed, as I opened up my laptop. "Hey, uh, Winnie?" "What's up?" She didn't even look up. "I'm calling my parents." I answered, scrolling for a second. "Just so you know." She sighed, shutting her book and getting up. "Well, alright. I have somewhere to be, anyways. Preston and I are hanging out." "Aren't you two dating?" I smiled at my roommate, confused. She didn't sound too pleased to be hanging out with him. "We are....but, I wanna move on." Winnie shrugged, reaching for her jacket. "Um, will you be okay by yourself?" I pulled a hand through my hair. "Yeah, of course. I'll be fine." "Alright, cool. See you later." Winnie walked out of the door, waving. "See you then." I waved back, then pulled up Skype on my laptop. I called my parent's number, then counted the amount of time it took for them to reply. 1 Mississippi... 2 Mississippi... 3 Mississippi... "Hi, honey!" My Mom's face appeared on the screen. She wasn't wearing anything fancy like usual, she looked like a normal pedestrian. She appeared to be at a hotel room, but I couldn't see Dad. "Hey, Mom!" I pushed the screen back. "How're you doing?" She smiled. "I'm doing great! I'm starting a day at work, and your father and I are at a nice little place in Sydney." "...As in Sydney, Australia?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's'' far." "All in a day's work, sweetie." Mom laughed. "Now how are those friends of yours? Adam and..." "Mikaela." I finished. "They're doing pretty good. They don't really change, though." Last I had seen Adam was a few hours ago, at lunch. He'd been reading a comic book and eating a powdered doughnut. (Dude has a weakness for those things. Me, I think they're just 'messy.) We talked for about fifteen more minutes, until mom told me she had to go. "Okay, mom." I sighed. "I love you." "Love you too." She blew me a kiss, then the screen went dark. I smiled in satisfaction. It was beyond cool to have S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents for a Mom and Dad. ---- Suddenly, an ad popped up on the screen. ''NEWSPAPERS RUINED!'' I should've closed it. I know now that by doing so, I was making a mistake, but...I was so curious...I just ''had'' to read it. At the office of the Times Square, the manager is shocked to find his papers featuring a well-written article about extraterrestrial images were totally destroyed! "I don't know who did it, and why, but it caused too much damage for my company for an entire day." The manager grieves. "Whoever is doing it, needs to be stopped, and fast." The office has set up cameras and guards everywhere, but even still, the criminal was able to make their move, much to the shock of everyone working at the office, for three straight days now. "It's astonishing, honestly." Jarret Ware, age 28, tells our sources. "I checked the camera footage, but it's almost as if they were blocked during the time of the crime. I don't believe in monsters, or aliens, but something's going on." The criminal, or criminals, has yet to reveal his or herself. ---- I shut my laptop. A feeling of sensation washed over me. I had an ''idea'''''. A crazy one, yes. A bad one, definitely. One that could get me killed, absolutely. That's why I couldn't do it on my own. Category:Stories Category:CAR Parts